In some computing devices, a transmitted signal may be received at a receiver via a transmission link. Intersybmol interference (ISI) may cause distortion of a transmitted signal wherein one symbol may interfere with subsequent symbols. For example, various amplitudes may be received on a receiving end dependent upon a data pattern of the transmitted signal wherein each bit may be allotted a fixed amount of bit time. However, the more that data being transmitted transitions from a high voltage “1” bit indicator to a low voltage “0” bit indicator, or vise versa, the more an amplitude will vary at a receiving end of the transmission link. In some cases, link training may be performed to reduce ISI. For example, in the Peripheral Component Interconnect Express Revision 3.0, Nov. 10, 2010 (PCIe 3) specification, link training includes a link equalization procedure wherein transmitter and receiver setups are adjusted to improve signal quality. However, it is a challenge to the perform equalization via hardware autonomous mechanisms.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.